Episode 4:The Island
episode four of DWEN! episode summary the episode begins, in Russia with a man in green listening to the USSR national anthem on a radio with headphones. then, a KGB officer kicks down his door ordering him to come here but the greenshirted man shoots the officer and responds"yeah" one block away from his house CHIMARA and BARRICUDA watchs a closed circuit tv of this situlation.chimara orders barricuda to get this man he might be good for the D.O.D barricuda responds "yeah ok" . meanwhile on a plane in the skies of minnesota we see zarring is waking up from the tranqulizer dart a D.O.D masked soldier informs to the pilot in 1 minute they drop gunstrong zarring asks where he is the soldier responds that he is on a plane. then qwen tells gunstrong goodbye and kicks him out the plane as he falls til he lands in the shallow side of a swimming pool. in long island dwen in his new base sees the D.O.D attacking from the air in jets dwen gets into the plane and lead a squadron the battle against the attacking jets. back in the swimming pool gunstrong unties his hands and goes back to DWEN base.in qwens plane, qwen tells the pilot to head to russia knowing that gunstrong is going to fall for a trap. 2 days after in Russia qwen meets with a D.O.D mercenary asking if the green shirted man is good the D.O.D mercenary says yes. qwen then orders him to capture the green shirted man. then the mercenary burst in the mans house holding him at gunpoint. meanwhile in california the White Ninja leads a team to defend the DWEN base against the D.O.D assault team in the skies of long island the dog fight rages on as a D.O.D pilot gets shot down the DWEN pilot responds "eat dirt suckers!". meanwhile in africa the D.O.D attacks DWEN BASE 8 til the last man dies they launch a missle on the base as it burst to flames back in california the white ninja gets gets wounded by a bullet as casualties from DWEN team rises.the wounded ninja responds says i knew i shouldn't come on this mission but then he uses a canster grenade and blows up some D.O.D troops in the D.O.D base of minnesota qwen meets with a scientist he ask wheres zarring qwen responds zarring will be here. then zarring storms the lab question why qwen is here he says he is not allowed in this room zarring then introduce the new soldier to qwen RATTLESNAKE, a green helmeted soldier who likes singing opera. in long island gunstrong hitchs a ride on a plane to DWEN base as he trys to meet with dwen he gets ambushed by a D.O.D soldier and got shot. meanwhile in california DWEN reinforcements arrived to assist white ninja and his squad in minnesota a wounded gunstrong arrives to a hospital in critical condition meanwhile in the alantic ocean DWEN takes a small group of commandos with him to a strategically located island that zarring and qwen has intrest in.then a naval battle ensures as qwen corners dwen shooting him in the arm.before he finish him off, a orange pants commando shoots the gun out qwens hand. in california the D.O.D gets kicked back by the DWEN reinforcements a soldier ask white ninja if hes okay he responds "yeah,get me to a doctor" 2 days later, the white ninja goes home on a airline plane,only to find out it getting hijacked but the brown shirted man knocks the gun out of one of the hijackers hand but it breaks the planes window and gets sucked up by the jet engines as the plane begins fallling out of the skie white ninja says to himself "its no use i i'll never survive this war with john doing this". video Episode 4:The Island